rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Eazy-E
Eric Wright'''Google Groups: Eazy-E found dead (September 7, 1963 - March 26, 1995), better known by his stage name '''Eazy-E, was an American rapper, producer and record executive from Compton, California. He started dealing drugs at the age of 12, and reportably once banked 250,000 USD in drug money. Most of this money went towards co-founding Ruthless Records with Jerry Heller. Eazy was originally only interested in the business side of the music industry, but after Dr. Dre taught him how to rap while recording the song "Boyz In The Hood" written by Ice Cube, Eazy started rapping himself. He formed the rap group N.W.A. In 1986 with fellow Compton rappers Ice Cube, Dr. Dre, Arabian Prince, MC Ren, DJ Yella, and The D.O.C.. The compilation album "N.W.A. And The Posse was released in November 6 1987 with minor success. N.W.A.'s debut Studio Album Straight Outta Compton was released on August 8 1988 with Arabian Prince leaving the group just a couple weeks before the release. Straight Outta Compton generated a lot of negative attention due to its explicit lyrics with many news stations at the time claiming that it "encourages violence". Despite this, the album went triple platinum and debuted a number 4 on the Billboard Hot 200. N.W.A. generated more negative attention when MTV refused to play their music video. A month later on September 13th 1988, Eazy's debut album was released entitled Eazy-Duz-It, which went double platinum and included a remixed version of Boyz In The Hood. In 1989 The FBI sent Ruthless a letter indirectly referring to their song "F*** Tha Police*. In December 1989, Ice Cube left the group over royalty disputes, feeling that he wasn't payed enough for writing most of the lyrics for Straight Outta Compton and Eazy-Duz-It. Ice Cube's first solo album was released only around 6 months later with no mention of N.W.A.. N.W.A. Took a different approach and dissed Ice Cube with multiple tracks on their EP 100 Miles and Runnin', referring to him as Benedict Arnold, the infamous American Revolution traitor. Ice Cube fired back on his second album in 1991 with the track "No Vaseline" with N.W.A. Not even attempting to make a response, officially ending the beef. Dr. Dre and The D.O.C. Both left N.W.A and Ruthless in early 1991 to start their own label with Shug Knight. Eazy claims that Shug forced him to sign the release papers with threats to his family. N.W.A's final album was released on May 28th 1991 and debuted at number 1 on the Billboard charts. Eazy released 2 EPs after N.W.A., one entitled 5150: Home 4 Tha Sick in 1992, which was originally supposed to be his 2nd album titled "temporarily insane". His 2nd EP was known as It's On (Dr. Dre) 187um Killa, which included 2 Dre diss tracks: It's On, and Real Muthaphukkin G's. Around this time Eazy was starting to build up the Ruthless roster again, with Compton rappers Dresta, and B.G Knocc Out helping him write the track real muthaphukkin G's. In 1994, Eazy signed Bone Thugs N Harmony, a rap group from Ohio, which was one of Eazy's smartest moves in his career as a manager. In late 1994, Eazy ran into Ice Cube at a club in NYC and 2 finally made up after almost 4 years. Cube and Eazy talked for almost 2 hours and brought up the idea of an N.W.A. reunion. However on February 24 1995, Eazy was brought to the hospital for what was believed to be pneumonia but was instead HIV/AIDS. Eazy died on March 26 1995 and his final album was released 10 months later on January 30 1996. Many conspiracy theories have surrounded Wright's death, with the fact that he died so quickly, and none of his children's mothers ending up with the virus, many people believe he was injected with the virus. Many people blame Jerry Heller as Eazy died only a couple months after cutting Jerry loose from Ruthless. Others blame Shug Knight as Shug clearly isn't afraid to take care of something that he sees as a threat, and he even joked about how AIDS injections are how they kill people now "Eazy-E style" on Jimmy Kimmel. Videos http://www.reverbnation.com/babyeazye @BabyEazyE Coming to you straight out of Compton California, meet Baby Eazy-E (E3) the second son of Eric Eazy-E Wright. E3 grew up in the rap game at an early age, appearing in the Only If You Want It music video with his father front and center. After the passing of his father ,E3 got involved in music at the age of 8yrs old.He took time to grow as an artist and now he's going hard continuing the legacy his father started. Be on the lookout because he's ready to blow the world's mind with his charismatic flow. Stay tuned and enjoy the journey. RIP Eric Eazy-E Wright See Also * Lil' Eazy-E * Baby Eazy-E References Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Compton Category:Dead Rappers Category:Rappers from Compton Category:Compton Rappers